


如果在冬夜，一个旅人

by CirraDarling



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: CP/露普文/糊糊收录于《凛冬将至》本，全文2w＋，是我至今为止写过的最喜欢的一篇露普。





	

00

他在寒冷的冬夜，寻找一个寒冷的人。

01

1989年冬。  
苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟西部边境。  
强冷空气从东部袭来，一个无法言说的又让人习惯无比的寒夜里，正悄悄下起雪来。纷纷扬扬的白雪自灰茫茫的天空落下，空旷的山林和广阔的原野之上很快就积上厚雪。

一个十分之小的旅店坐落在荒无人烟的平原上，这大概附近唯一一处建筑物，正如它出现的场景是那般寒冷荒芜，旅店的本身也是破败不堪的，让人怀疑一场大雪过去就会被淹没，或是冬将军的一个哈欠就能把它掀翻。  
但旅店如同往年冬天一般也好好地存活了下去，只是太冷了，发电机里的汽油都要冻住了，往里面掺进热水后，发动机才能好好运作，灯光也随之温暖了一些。旅店在其原有的基础上完好无损地在第二天清晨等到了他自入冬以来第一位客人。说是清晨，其实已经是上午十点多的时节了，高纬度的地带的冬天天亮得很晚而黑得很快。

“……早安！这里有人吗？早安？！”  
外面叫门的是一个年轻男人，他有着像白雪一般的银色头发，俄语里带着浓浓的德国腔调，衣着分外狼狈，大概是西边逃难过来的人。  
男人叫了很久也没人应，正当他以为这是一个被废弃的旅店想要离开，继续踏上他的旅程的时候，他得到了一声应答。

“是有人的，先生。但等一下，我打不开门闩了。请您帮忙把门外的雪拨开一下好吗？”  
回答的也是一个男人，听声音分辨不出年龄，本音是温柔甜美的，却带着上了年纪的人才有的沙哑喉音。  
外边的男人低下头一看，用靴子将雪踢开，才发现大概是融化的雪结成的冰将门给冻住了。男人只能低下身子，用随身带着的手镐将冰费力地砸开，门总算可以打开了。  
但是门只开了一点小小的细缝，没有再被打开。外边的男人试图往里面看去，只看到一双葡萄紫的眼睛，他“啊——”了一声吓了一跳，一屁股跌坐到雪地上。  
门被完整地打开，里面的那个男人，应该是旅店的主人走了出来。旅店主人有着一头奶油浅金色的微卷的发，看起来也很是年轻，大约是久未受到日照，整个人显得过分白皙了。而且他十分高大，比外边的男人高了整整半个头。

旅店主人万分抱歉地挠挠头，对还躺在地上的银发男人伸出手，他的微笑和他的声音一样甜美：“起来吧。”  
“啊？哦。”还摔在地上的男人回过神来，将手搭在旅店主人的手上。  
旅店主人低下身子，在银发男人耳边轻轻地说：“欢迎来到我的旅店！”  
“……多谢您能收留我，我昨晚差点没有冻死。”银发男人借着旅店主人的力道坐了起来，眯着眼睛说，他的眼睛在日光下呈现一种奇妙的嫣红色。

“欢迎来到这儿！”  
那个高大的男人站在那儿，居高临下，如君王来到人世，笑容温柔悲悯又十分哀伤。他低下头去握紧了银发男人的手，奶油色的头发盖过他葡萄紫的眼睛。

“欢迎来到我的冰原，基尔伯特。”

 

02

“嗯？冰原？你怎么知道我的名字？”  
银发男人，也就是基尔伯特惊奇地问道。这让他有点心慌，虽然这样，他还是接受男人的帮助从雪地上站了起来。  
“我说，欢迎来到我的旅店，遥远的客人。”  
男人很快改口，一双眸子真诚无比，好像之前那句话是不存在的，搞得基尔伯特也以为刚刚那句话是自己的幻听。  
于是比一般人粗神经的基尔伯特咧开嘴笑道：“你好，我是基尔伯特，从西边的平原上来的。”  
“来自普鲁士？”旅店主人很快接口，他将基尔伯特迎进门来，点亮了旅店前台的日光灯泡。这个动作让基尔伯特有点疑惑，因为旅店是如此的昏暗，如若没有灯光，几乎是不能行动的，但旅店主人之前都没有开灯。  
“您别在意这些事，我在黑暗中如履平地，和你们从光明地方来的人总归是不一样的。”旅店主人见基尔伯特望着电灯的拉线，解释道。

旅店的里面也和外面一样破旧，小而逼仄。只有一扇很小的玻璃窗和进来时那扇不够高大的门，连基尔伯特都要稍微弯下腰才能走进去。玻璃窗上都是灰尘，大概许久都未打开过，窗台下面曾经是一个很小的可以供等待客人休息的沙发，现在不见了，可能是来的人太少了，沙发没什么实际的作用就被撤下来了——基尔伯特直觉中认为这里应该有一床小型沙发，而且墙壁蹭出来的划痕也证明了这一点，曾经的沙发被一把木凳所代替。木凳和窗户比起来还算干净，基尔伯特放心地坐了上去……然而凳子是不平整的，有一条凳脚缺了，坐上去的时候发出了刺耳的呻吟声，旅店主人回头望了基尔伯特一眼，似乎是在表示歉意。基尔伯特笑了笑，很努力找到了一个恰好的平衡点，不让凳子发出吱嘎吱嘎的令人尴尬的声音。  
玻璃窗所在的墙上挂着壁画，是那种后现代主义风格，不过不是独一无二的工艺品，而是工厂里成批生产的廉价的壁画，也是灰蒙蒙的，金属框架上的锈蚀多得可怕，让人联想起皮肤病。基尔伯特不敢多看，只能望着货架出神，货架还稍微能看一些，前台后边便是琳琅满目的商品，不管是滑雪用具还是矿泉水都有一公尺厚的灰尘，让人怀疑其保质期，基尔伯特视力很好，居然还看到了隐藏在密密麻麻的绳索里的瘪了的足球，天气好了雪融化了大概可以踢足球。但是等雪融化了得到明年春天了，总之一切都不尽如人意。  
旅店里唯一让人留恋的大概是暖洋洋的温度，非常温暖，基尔伯特昏昏欲睡。但什么东西刺啦一声把他给吵醒了，是头顶的灯泡发出的声音。  
“没事，这很正常。”旅店主人安慰道，“我有一箱的灯泡可供替换，发出这种声音可能是电压问题，我不是太懂。”  
基尔伯特点点头，强打精神打量起了整个旅店唯一的光源。头顶的灯泡瓦数不算太高，而电线上沾着泥灰，里面的钨丝黑得发亮，不过这回不是灰尘了。

旅店主人站在柜台边上，取出了一瓶酒，哦，是半瓶。足够让基尔伯特困倦的灵魂一下子苏醒了过来，牵动着身子也站了起来。  
“噢，那是什么酒？是威士忌还是黑啤……虽然觉得不可能是后者？”  
“是伏特加，清水一般的伏特加。”旅店主人说，他将那瓶开了口喝了一半的伏特加递给了基尔伯特，“喝吧，暖暖身子。”  
虽然说是清水一般澄澈，但是底下沉淀着不明物质，基尔伯特懒得去想那是什么，拿过那瓶酒，用袖子擦了擦瓶口，仰头就喝。  
果然是如清水一般纯冽的伏特加，自口腔灌入，从喉管而下，一直充溢到胃里，一路如同火焰在冰雪上燃烧，将基尔伯特都烧到了。  
不出意外，这么猛烈的喝法，基尔伯特呛住了，剧烈地咳嗽。旅店主人笑着递上一张布。  
“咳……咳！混蛋！这都冻硬了。”粗粝的布划过嘴唇的皮肤，基尔伯特用布恶狠狠地抹着嘴巴，仿佛摩擦得不是自己的嘴巴一样。不过在寒冷中，这点疼痛的确不算什么，寒冷让他只感觉到嘴唇边上微微的钝痛。  
“您来自哪儿？”旅店主人看着基尔伯特狼狈的样子，笑了起来，“是普鲁士吗？”  
“哈哈，您开什么玩笑？普鲁士？我只在教科书里看到过这个名字……普鲁士早就没了！”基尔伯特好像是听到了什么天大的笑话，他将布递还给旅店主人，捧起酒瓶说道，“我来自东德。”  
“哦。”旅店主人点点头，眼睛盯着基尔伯特，“你来自德国的东边，你不是来自普鲁士。”  
“……不知道，我不知道东德此时此刻是否存在。我离开家来这边的时候局势就已经很混乱了，一路过来也如同目睹人间地狱，听到的也都是什么不好的消息，听说柏林墙倒塌了……是真的吗？”基尔伯特询问道，“不过想必这儿消息一定很闭塞，你知道的不会比我多。”  
“说不定。”旅店主人没有承认也没有否认，“少喝点，你看你都呛成这样了。”  
“不不不，我还能喝，再来一瓶……我也喝得下。”通常喝多了的人都是这么说的，基尔伯特也不例外，把伏特加当白开水喝的后果是不停地胡言乱语，“柏林墙，我小时候就经常在柏林墙附近转悠……我早就知道它要塌了，迟早的事情，然而我却不能见证它的倒塌，或许还是有点……遗憾。”  
“遗憾什么？小基尔？”旅店主人的紫色眼睛深邃了些，他抓到了基尔伯特话里的情感倾向，“你觉得柏林墙倒塌了很遗憾吗？或者是没能见证历史而遗憾？”他走到基尔伯特身边，低下头，嘴唇拂过基尔伯特的耳朵，声音几乎是直接传到基尔伯特耳朵里的。  
“还是其他的……遗憾你又回到了我的身边了吗？”

“你说什么？大声点？”基尔伯特嚷嚷道，被高大的男人罩着让他本能地不舒服，加上喝了酒，他有些站不稳，索性一屁股坐到椅子上，人已经靠着墙壁倒了下去。  
旅店主人甚至没想着去扶那个醉鬼，他的黑色皮靴停留在倒在地上的基尔伯特的脸边，在要抬腿去踢的时候被基尔伯特抱住。旅店主人根本甩不开基尔伯特的纠缠。  
旅店主人啼笑皆非。他蹲下身子，拍拍基尔伯特的脸。

“你是谁？”旅店主人问基尔伯特，但他很快自问自答，“我不管你是谁，你是我的小基尔。”  
我不管你是谁，但你是我的小基尔，那你永远都离不开的我身边。

 

03

基尔伯特醒在第二天的清晨，一个翻身，坚硬的木板床有一块凸起，正好硌在他的背部，让他彻底清醒了过来。基尔伯特的肚子里饥肠辘辘，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。  
这是哪里？不是前天住过的窄小的只能睡在上铺的漏风的旅馆，比那个旅馆好一点的是，这是一张合格的单人床，而非上下铺的结构，可以不用担心站起来会撞到天花板。  
基尔伯特可以看到左上角有个很小的玻璃窗，漏有苍白色的光，现在是白天了。  
基尔伯特很快回想起来昨天发生的事情。他离家三个多月，经历了许多艰难困苦，来到了这个苏联西部边境的荒原上，又冷又饿，在他以为自己要迷失在地图上不能确切标明位置的地方时，他遇到了这个等同于荒原灯火的旅店，和一个奇怪的不算特别热情的旅店主人。这里离繁华的都市是十分遥远的，但多走走总是会走到的，然而却恰逢一个极为寒冷的冬天。  
基尔伯特裹紧了被子，回想起那个奇怪的旅店主人，他至今不知道他叫什么名字，而且他肯定在他二十多年不算长的人生中从未遇见过他。但对方……却十分熟悉自己。

基尔伯特倒不觉得害怕，只是觉得有点好玩，基尔伯特的神经比常人来说有些粗大，他想不到什么诡异的传说和科幻故事，猜测也在合理的方向徘徊，说不定这位旅店主人有一位故友和自己长得极为相像。  
在知道真相之前，土豆的香味先吸引了基尔伯特的注意。他好久没有闻到土豆的香味了，而且是牛肉炖土豆的香味，馋虫将基尔伯特引下了床。他打开门，是一个不长不短的走廊，铺着厚重破旧的地毯，两边是壁画，和楼下粗糙劣质的装潢颇为一致，倒是走廊尽头点着一盏雕花金属的灯，显得格格不入。  
基尔伯特懒得去观察，他拖着一双棉拖鞋，走过走廊的拐角，循着香味走下木质的台阶，来到了一层，就是基尔伯特昨天呆着的有前台的房间。但是香味在这儿弥漫，却不知源头在何方，基尔伯特来回踱步，想寻找另外的出口，但他无论如何找不到。

直到挂着橡皮轮胎和水管的货架动了动，漏出一点光来。这原来并不是货架的一部分，是一扇挂满了货物的门。香气更加扑鼻了，让基尔伯特的每个细胞都欢呼雀跃。

“你醒了，基尔伯特。再等等，基尔伯特，我们再多煮一会儿，让牛肉和土豆完全融合。”旅店主人探出头来，他系着一条围裙，带着厨师帽，手上还拿着汤勺。这下基尔伯特确认整个旅店只剩下他们两个人了。因为做菜的只有旅店主人一个人，而闻到香味下来的人也只有基尔伯特一个。  
“可是我好饿。”基尔伯特摸了摸自己的肚子，露出一副饿到不行的样子，“昨天喝了酒，我的胃很痛，急需一些温暖的热汤犒劳我的脾胃。”  
“……好。”旅店主人打量了基尔伯特片刻，点了点头，他回到门后面去，不一会儿，他举着汤勺回来了。  
汤勺里是一块土豆和一块牛肉还有一些热汤。  
基尔伯特眼睛都发光了，他用嘴去接那块土豆，但是烫的不得了，又怕旅店主人收回汤勺，基尔伯特到最后一边吹气一边用手抓着牛肉吃，热汤也落到了基尔伯特空虚的胃囊里。  
“可怜的孩子，慢点吃。”旅店主人的眼睛露出温暖的笑意，让他看起来不再是那么神秘阴郁了，“你先去把靠在那儿的便携式桌子打开，然后再用布擦一擦，待会儿我们一起坐下来吃。”

基尔伯特稍微舒服了些，他的整个人都因为食物而焕发神采，于是轻快地答应了下来，他很快找到了旅店主人说的便携式的桌子，将它张开，立好。桌子上灰尘遍布，基尔伯特用昨天旅店主人给他擦嘴的毛巾擦了桌子，总让基尔伯特觉得自己吃了一嘴的灰尘。将凳子摆好，基尔伯特正襟危坐，等待着食物上桌。  
旅店主人将大盆的土豆炖牛肉搬上了桌子，还有一小碟花生，两份奶油蘑菇汤，里面掺杂着玉米和豆子，当然，还有必不可少的伏特加酒。  
“将碗筷摆好。”旅店主人对着基尔伯特说道，口气是不容拒绝的命令语气。  
基尔伯特觉得莫名其妙，但还是照着他的话做了。  
旅店主人将比较多的那份蘑菇汤移到基尔伯特面前：“先喝汤吧。”就这么一个动作足以让基尔伯特恢复对旅店主人的好感，对方也许只是不善于表达而已。  
“谢谢。”基尔伯特拿起勺子，先尝了一口蘑菇汤，他满足地眯起眼睛，将勺子上的汁液都舔光。跟前阵子在另外一个旅店比起来，此刻吃的，简直是人间美味。  
“也谢谢你，我很久没有和人一起吃饭了，入冬以来都没有。定期送补给的卡车司机忙着回家接老婆，没能和我喝上一顿。”旅店主人舀了几颗花生米说，“来尝尝炒花生米，是那位卡车司机送的，我密封在罐子里，没有受潮，还是很香脆的。”  
基尔伯特了然地点点头：“一个人吃饭还是很寂寞的，再好吃的饭菜也不那么好吃了。”  
“是啊，比如人少的时候用这张小桌子，”旅店主人用汤匙舀了一口蘑菇汤喝下，他的吃相和基尔伯特有点像，并未受过什么良好教育的小孩才会有的吃相，在喝完一口汤时在汤匙上舔了又舔，一般的人长大之后就不那么吃了，“……人多的时候是那种大的长条桌子，我坐在一头，给大家分发食物。”  
“人多的时候？”基尔伯特疑惑道。  
“春天的话，人会比冬天多一些。毕竟大家都是喜欢温暖的人，我也一样。春天的时候大家来到我家，我们一起唱歌跳舞，坐下来吃肉喝酒；冬天的时候大家都走了，只剩下我一个。”旅店主人笑着说，暖黄色的灯光下，眼角有细细的纹路，显得很是落寞。  
“寒冷的冬天也是会有人喜欢的。”基尔伯特听得有些感伤。  
“那你喜欢吗？”旅店主人问。  
“……说实话，不是很喜欢，冬天太冷了，尤其是大陆东北部，像是无人光临的绝境一样。”基尔伯特回想起他差点死在冰天雪地的经历，不寒而栗。  
“你说得对，我也不喜欢冬天，但是不能我并不能离开冬天，这是我生而为人的宿命，我只能喜欢冬天。”旅店主人的话语平静极了，他早就接受了命运的安排。  
“为什么？你可以离开这儿，去南方去！虽然这个年代看起来萧条又没有人情味，但是想要去一个温暖如春的地方，比如说意大利，也不是特别难的事情。”基尔伯特建议道。他的勺子迅速挑到了最大块的牛肉，放到盘子里，肉香满溢，基尔伯特迫不及待地想吃掉那块牛肉。

“那基尔伯特，你不喜欢寒冷的天气，那你为什么要来到苏联？”旅店主人一直不急不缓，他到现在为止只喝了一口汤，吃了几粒花生米，几乎是以一种纵容溺爱的心态看着这位狼吞虎咽的客人。  
“我是一个探险家嘛，我向往各种各样的冒险。不过我也不知道为什么要来到这儿，但在通往维也纳的路上，一位大陆上很有名望的炼金术家跟我说，我要去苏联。那位炼金术家真的很厉害，他轻而易举猜出了我的生平，不像是作假。”基尔伯特为了让自己这段经历不那么可笑，加了很多叙述，最后他还是有些挫败地总结，“对，我承认我是得了失心疯才会想来西伯利亚的，这地方荒芜贫瘠，书里说的一点也没错。”  
“这里到春天会有向日葵花田和油菜花田，结冻的水域会融化，冻土也会变得柔软，河边绿草如茵，有软绵绵的绵羊在吃草，白桦林也成群结队在山和山之间的平原出现。再北边的地方有针叶林还有一望无际的苔原……看起来很繁荣富饶，你陪我呆的久一些，就看得到了。”旅店主人誓要将这片冰原生机勃勃的一面说给基尔伯特听，他用尽语言所能，而基尔伯特只望着那狭小的窗。  
窗外只有灰蒙蒙的天空和一成不变的冰雪。

“如果有机会的话你再带我去看向日葵花田吧，说起来我并没有看到过一成片的向日葵花田过呢……话说回来，你叫什么名字？”基尔伯特也觉得在谈话中走神有些失礼，只是他实在太难以想象那样的场景了。他在竭力挽回。  
“有机会的话。”从描绘苏联的春天开始，旅店主人就有些激动，这下子他平静了下来，“有机会的话，基尔伯特，我真想陪你去看很多很多温暖的春天。”  
“谢谢你。”基尔伯特真诚地道谢，而心中疑惑越来越强烈，旅店主人一定是把他当做谁了，当做了移情的对象。  
“嗯？小基尔……你问我的名字？我没有介绍过吗？我记得我很久之前就该介绍过的。”旅店主人皱着眉头，他将汤匙搁在盘子上，撑着额头，努力回想，“我真的记得我有介绍过的。”  
“很久之前？可我们才认识两天，老兄。”基尔伯特伸出手拍了拍旅店主人的肩膀，“不不不，是一天一夜，今天是第二天。”

“……我忘记了，”旅店主人摸了摸他的大鼻子，面有歉意，“我总把你……当成我的一位……故友。我叫伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“我就说嘛，你肯定是把我认成了谁。”基尔伯特总算如释重负，他大声笑道，“我不介意你把我当成一位老朋友，伊万。老朋友总算从新朋友做起的。”  
“是啊，基尔伯特。我们现在是新认识的。”伊万轻而易举地打开一瓶新的伏特加酒，“新朋友，我们来喝酒吧。我们之前从未相见，但是希望以后能够常常问候彼此。”  
“我们从未相见。”基尔伯特轻松地说，他用勺子舀了奶油蘑菇汤，满足地喝了下去。  
伊万为基尔伯特斟了一杯酒：“是啊，我们从未相见。”  
“但以后我会常常来看你的，朋友。”基尔伯特大大咧咧地将一杯伏特加一饮而尽。  
伊万将面前没用过的餐巾纸揉成了一团，像女人化妆时的面饼一样往脸上擦去。  
“你在做什么？”基尔伯特惊奇地问道。  
“我在擦脸上的汗，刚刚做饭时太热了。”伊万往额头擦去，如他所说，他的刘海被汗水浸湿了，要是出去非要变成冰渣不可。  
只是趁着基尔伯特不注意，那拐了弯的面巾纸悄悄地擦拭了眼下，忙着吃饭填饱肚子的基尔伯特也没有注意到，伊万的眼睛红红的，像是刚哭过一样。

“来吧，朋友，干杯！”伊万举起酒杯，哽咽着说。  
“干杯，朋友！”基尔伯特头也不抬地喝了第二杯酒。

 

04

之后的日子过得很安心，至少对基尔伯特来说，他摸遍了整个旅店终于找到一台收音机，可以供他听歌，对，这操蛋的收音机只能接收到几个台，大部分是音乐电台，偶尔说一些当地的新闻，基尔伯特听得半懂不懂。基尔伯特德语俄语都不错，但是掺杂了方言的俄语就不在他的接受范围了。  
在大雪纷飞，足不出户的室内，基尔伯特倒是学会了苏联的那首《喀秋莎》，唱给伊万听过，被后者纠正了几处旋律上的错误，但是基尔伯特无论如何也改正不了，只得放弃。伊万唱歌倒是出乎意料的好听，他唱过几首当地民歌给基尔伯特听，基尔伯特很喜欢。  
基尔伯特住在旅店二楼，伊万住在地下室，整个旅店只有他们两个人为伴，倒也自得其乐。楼上那盏精美的灯是彻夜明亮的，伊万说，那是特意为基尔伯特而开的。

“不过也可以充电，也可以在中心放在蜡烛，如果有客人想晚上出去看夜景的话，我就会让他们拿上这盏灯。”伊万介绍这些时他的手指被菜刀切到了，为此基尔伯特做了几天饭。出乎伊万的想象，基尔伯特居然还算擅长做饭。  
“因为我有一个年幼的弟弟和一对不负责任的父母，我稍微长大点就得给弟弟准备好吃的了，开始也是不小心把生米扔到油锅的，然后爆炸出喷香的炸米……后来我稍微会做一点了，再后来我弟弟做的比我好吃，就由弟弟来了。”基尔伯特有点不好意思说，“其实我做饭也就那么几年而已。”  
“可是小基尔，正常人并不会犯这种错。”伊万认真地指出。他用手掌心藏着包扎好的手指，又伸展开手指，这样从手腕到手指都活动过，不会变僵。  
“闭嘴！好好吃你的香肠！”轮到基尔伯特掌厨后，伊万被迫吃了一段时间的香肠，他万分怀念玉米糊的味道。  
“不过小基尔，这样的日子我很喜欢，我觉得安心且幸福。”伊万将面前切好的香肠吃下去，紫色眼睛眨了眨，“真的。”  
“现在冬天才刚刚开始呢，好好享受吧，我的朋友。”基尔伯特叉起煎蛋，沿着嫩黄的边角咬下一口，“照你所说，附近经常有暴风雪，而又没有多余的人家……那你把旅店开在这儿干嘛？”  
“总会人因为各种原因走岔路了或是单纯的迷路，尤其是冬天……”伊万的视线瞄了瞄基尔伯特，小心地说，“附近都是雪，路和路标都被淹没了，这个时候我这种旅店还是有必要的。”  
“哦，对。如果没有你这家旅店的存在，我就要冻死在路上了。”基尔伯特想想还有点后怕，“真的感谢你，伊万。等我回去柏林，我一定给你寄丰厚的住宿费。”  
“东柏林？”伊万问。  
“不，现在只有柏林了。”基尔伯特有些高兴，“我离开的时候才秋天，如今冬天到了，柏林墙塌了，虽然不能亲眼见证，但是总算倒下了。我是从广播里听到的，你们苏联人的方言可真难懂，我是很辛苦才辨认出来的。”  
“我知道。”伊万心情低落极了，他浅金色的头发卷曲在一起，从某个角度看像个垂垂老矣的老者，基尔伯特吓了一跳。伊万没有注意到基尔伯特的眼神，他沉浸在自己的情绪里不能自拔：“是秋天的时候就倒塌了，为了给冬天的我致命一击罢了。”  
“对苏联人来说，的确不是什么好消息。”基尔伯特对政治并不热衷，他安慰了一下伊万，揉了揉他的头发，“不过总是会有什么好事发生的，等春天到了，说不定就有了。 ”  
“是啊，就像我盘下这家旅店，居然遇到了你，这对我来说是一个冬天的好事。”伊万情绪好了点，“小基尔，再见到你真是一件好事。”  
“哈哈。”基尔伯特笑道。他坐在灯下，翻着俄语的旧报纸，伊万坐在对面在剥毛豆。伊万说晚上煮豆子。  
“来吧，伊万，现在天快黑了，正好给我唱首歌。”基尔伯特看不下去报纸了，俄语口语对他来说还算可以接受，但是书面语实在是不行，“我帮你剥毛豆，你去给我唱歌吧。”

“可以不唱歌吗？”伊万愣了下，问。  
“你要跳舞？不行，我现在眼皮睁不开，好困，如果跳舞的话我看不清的，也别唱舒缓的情歌……那样我会更加昏昏欲睡。”基尔伯特打了个夸张的哈欠。  
“那就去睡吧。”伊万将毛豆剥开一颗，放到嘴里吃了，“吃饭的时候叫你。”  
“你原本想要干什么？”基尔伯特好奇地说，“不唱歌的话，你想要做什么？”

伊万的动作停滞了半秒，他站起身来，走向那堆和杂物堆无疑的货架台，他窸窸窣窣找了很久，在底下翻出了一架乌黑的东西。伊万抱着那样东西走出来，手指按到那架东西的边角时候，铿地一声，发出了脆响。  
临近晚上的时刻就会生理性犯困的基尔伯一下子清醒了：“那是什么乐器？”  
“巴扬。不知道你之前是否听过。”伊万笑将手风琴抱到怀中，“是这家旅店前任主人的物品，我也是偶尔才发现的。”  
“……哦，是手风琴，但是比普通的手风琴要小上一些。”基尔伯特尝试着按着手风琴的键盘，发出清脆的声音，“音准有些不对了。”  
“放在这里放了很久了。”伊万轻轻地吹去表面的灰尘，“来吧，小基尔，我来问你拉一首曲子。”  
基尔伯特将凳子移过来一些，以便听得清楚，认真的样子让伊万很是开心。

伊万按上键盘，拉开巴扬，小小地试了下音。接着他就闭上眼，为基尔伯特拉了一首曲子，悠扬又温柔，是基尔伯特很熟悉的旋律，一定是有名的曲子。  
“我曾经也拉给你听过，小基尔，你一定不记得了。”伊万将巴扬拉出一个长长的音，最后一个短促的戛然而止。  
“这是什么曲子？”基尔伯特已经不想去管伊万总是把他当成他那位故友的事情了。  
“《红莓花儿开》，一首温柔悲伤的恋歌。”伊万回答道，他望着头顶那点黄色的暖光，望着河边的红莓花开的景象，“那时候我们手牵手，走在河边，就看到了很多的花开了。我就为你唱了这首歌。”  
“我不是他，伊万，我不是你那位老朋友！”基尔伯特不想知道伊万跟他那位老朋友的任何的故事，他对此很反感，不仅仅是被认错这件事，而是其他的一些……提起那位老朋友，伊万总是笑得格外悲伤，而且又很温柔，像是对待恋人一样。基尔伯特不想看到这样的伊万。  
“我知道，但是你是我的基尔伯特，这点是没有错的。”伊万拉开巴扬，“我来为我的基尔伯特唱这支歌吧。”  
那句“我的基尔伯特”听到基尔伯特耳朵里让基尔伯特心情稍微好了些，于是他勉为其难点点头。

“红莓花儿开……有一位少年真使我心爱，可是我不能对他表白……河边红莓花儿已经凋谢了……没有勇气诉说，我尽在彷徨……让我的心上人自己去猜想！”伊万边弹奏着边唱起了歌，像在唱一首真正的情歌。基尔伯特坐得笔直，也当是在听一位恋人在给他唱情歌。  
“我说，伊万，如果春天来了的话，你带我去河边看花吧。”这首歌唱完的时候，基尔伯特对伊万伸出了手，“或者，教我弹巴扬吧。”  
“好。”伊万的眸子里放出光来，他紧紧牵住基尔伯特的手，久久都不愿意放开。

那天晚上，基尔伯特睡下去的时候，大风将门刮得咣咣响，有人敲响了门。后来大概是伊万去开门了，可能是有新的客人，基尔伯特想着想着，就睡着了，一夜无梦。

 

05

过了几天后基尔伯特才知道那个是半个月来就送补给一次的大卡车司机，但是由于冬天太冷了，这是今年冬天最后一次补给了，要等来年春天才会再来。  
“我们的物资是够的吧？”基尔伯特从未想过在冬天离开这儿，他还要跟伊万去春天的河边，去看伊万说过的风景。  
“当然是够的，不用担心。”伊万在看一份报纸，是一叠报纸中的一张。他戴着眼镜看这些报纸，让从未看过伊万戴眼镜的基尔伯特很是好奇。  
“这是老花镜？”基尔伯特站在伊万背后，手探到前面去摘下伊万的眼镜，“这是一副普通的平光镜？……对了，伊万，你多大了？”  
“大概……不知道……可能是二十多，也可能是三十多……我也记不清了。”伊万露出困惑的表情，他对基尔伯特问出这个问题很是惊奇，“我没有计算过。”  
基尔伯特闻言摆出一种怜悯的表情，他为伊万戴回去眼镜，搬了凳子坐在伊万身边，托着腮问道：“你居然不知道你的年纪，你出生在什么时候？”

“出生在一个很寒冷很寒冷的冬天。”伊万显得很紧张，他局促地将眼镜摘下来，“是不是很奇怪，一个记不清自己年纪的人。”  
“是有点，不过是你的话，好像什么事情都不会奇怪。”基尔伯特捏起伊万的手指，端详道，“你手指上的伤完全好了吗？”  
“好了。”伊万望着基尔伯特洁白的手，回答道，“是的，正如我遇到了小基尔你之后，好像发生其他事情也不奇怪。”  
“这两件事情有什么可以联系的地方吗？因为我像你的故友？”基尔伯特提到这个就生气，他摔开伊万的手，抽出几张报纸，打算回自己的房间看报纸了。  
“你和他不一样，基尔伯特，你和他不一样。”伊万笨拙地解释道，“你比他诚实，可爱，我很喜欢你，基尔伯特，希望你也喜欢我。”  
“谁要接受你这样的不正式的告白！”基尔伯特径直迈上台阶，脚步飞快地回到了房间中去。  
留下伊万在原地思索。他将报纸叠好，茫然四顾，也不知道看着谁，看向哪里。

基尔伯特的心思则简单多了。他被伊万表白了，伊万的诚意有所商榷，谁知道伊万是不是因为那位前故友才对他说出这种话来。基尔伯特决定要在伊万真正是因为他是基尔伯特才爱上他而不是因为他像他的故友才爱上他时，才接受这个告白。基尔伯特全程都没有想到可以拒绝告白的可能性，等他想清楚之后下楼他才意识到这一点。  
完蛋了，我是真的爱上了这个奇怪的旅店主人。但是他有什么值得喜欢的？基尔伯特抓着他乱糟糟的银色头发。一定是待在这样密封的房间里太久了，脑子也出现了混乱。要去外面看看夜空，看看冰雪，基尔伯特这么想着，向伊万要求着出门走走。

“你要走？”伊万正在切一大只南瓜，他的表情很是惊诧，不可置信，“小基尔，你要离开我吗？”  
“就出去走一走，马上就回来的。”基尔伯特好声好气解释道，“房间里真是太闷了。”  
“我不信你，小基尔。你太会骗人了，你是天底下最可怕的骗子！”伊万把南瓜切成两半，“总之，我不同意。”  
“那你陪着我呢？！”基尔伯特觉得跟伊万说不通，他真怕伊万会像砍这个南瓜一样砍向自己，但是他隐隐约约中又深知伊万不可能伤害他，哪怕伤害到自己，也不会伤害他。  
“……等午饭吃了吧。”伊万叹了口气，是答应了。  
基尔伯特欢快地跑出了厨房。他透过窗子看外面的天气，没有下雪，希望下午的天气也这么好。

然而下午却下起了很大很大的风雪。荒野之中的小屋窗门都被吹得摇摇欲坠，伊万和基尔伯特相对坐着。伊万升起了许久未用的壁炉，倒不是因为寒冷，火焰给了他们以安全感。  
“这个时候，也许睡觉会比较好一点，明天早上雪就会停了。”伊万断言道，“没有人比我更加熟悉这片荒原了，这场雪会下到半夜，我们明天早上得去门口铲雪。”  
“好，铲雪！”基尔伯特低落的情绪好上了一些，“说起来我都没怎么铲过雪。”  
“雪下得很大的时候可是会积到二楼了，那时候我们只能从二楼的窗户爬出去……前几天我都有去铲雪，只是小基尔还在睡，我就没叫你。”伊万抱起巴扬，这些天他经常演奏巴扬，各种各样的曲子，有的是基尔伯特听过的，有的不是，“今天为小基尔拉什么曲子呢？《喀秋莎》怎么样？”  
“哦，随便，反正伊万拉的我都喜欢，其实很难想象你的手指可以在那些密密麻麻的键盘上弹奏，而不弄错一个音。”基尔伯特伸出手指按住一个按钮，放开后发出了坚硬的一个音。  
“事情的关键不是其他——”伊万笑了笑，他顺着基尔伯特按出来的那个音弹出一首简单的旋律，“而是我弹错了你也听不出来。”  
“……这样大雪的午后，靠着壁炉听你唱歌，安详得没有一丝波澜，是之前的我不曾想象的事情。”基尔伯特避开了伊万的话题，支着下巴说。  
“为什么？”伊万开始弹奏《喀秋莎》。  
“我是一个探险家，四处旅行，从不停留，如果不是到了这个地方遇到你，我现在大概是在某个荒芜的草原骑着马或者是在太平洋的岛屿上看着碧海蓝天……而不是，坐在一个冰雪荒原里听一个男人给我弹奏乐曲。一个男人，不是美丽的小姐！”基尔伯特说到最后差点咬到舌头，“我从未喜欢上一个男人！”

接着是长久的沉默，伊万看了看基尔伯特，而基尔伯特躺在不知道从哪里找出来的躺椅上，身上披着伊万给他盖上的毯子，睡着了。  
又是很久之后，伊万轻声诉说：“我也没有爱上除了小基尔之外的人，不管是男人和女人都没有。”他的铂金色睫毛垂下，显得美丽动人。

第二日的早晨，正如伊万所说，天朗日清，风和日丽，他们铲了一个上午的雪。  
“真希望春天快点来，我迫不及待看到雪融化的样子。”基尔伯特穿着厚重的滑雪服，背后是渺渺茫茫的冰原。  
“真希望……春天，不要来。”伊万低低絮语，保证基尔伯特听不到的地步。

 

06

基尔伯特和伊万确定情侣关系是在一个礼拜后的晚上。  
沉浸在恋爱暧昧气息中的人，哪怕只是静静对坐着打牌，都能感受到那种满溢的甜蜜气息。更何况是两个人不由自主手拉手，走在大自然的盛景之下。

那天是难得的晴夜，伊万带着基尔伯特，提着那盏极为精致的灯去了外边散步。晴夜下的雪地分外浪漫，冰雪在月光下是会发光的，那好似是童话中冰雪女王的城堡。伊万提着一盏灯，他裹着厚厚的围巾，另一半是裹在基尔伯特脖子上的，他们大概默认了这种情侣的关系，只是从未戳破过。  
“很小的时候，很小很小，我曾经在这片平原上遇到一个男孩。”伊万将灯举到基尔伯特的面前，以便他可以看清路。  
“是吗？这里曾经还是有人居住的？”基尔伯特的手握住伊万的，他们一起握着这盏灯。  
“很久之前是有人的……我记不大清了，我的记性不大好，但我清楚地记得那个男孩，他有一双很美丽很美丽的眼睛，像是太阳一样温暖。他来自西边，是比较温暖的地方，因此他身上也充满了温暖的地方才会有的温度，我忍不住要去靠近他，像是靠近火一样。”伊万望着远方的雪白山林，风吹起他一边的围巾，“但他很奇怪，他那么温暖，但是他有着和我一样的荒原，寸草不生，他来到这个世界，和我一样，也是有一个奇怪的使命的。”  
基尔伯特不用费心思去想就知道伊万说的是谁，只是他这回握紧了伊万的手。  
“很早的时候他就成了我的信仰。一般的人类年幼时候相信的东西长大后是会慢慢坍塌的，那些慢慢滋生的怀疑构成了抽掉的积木，因此城堡是会坍塌的。但我的信仰从不曾坍塌过，它反而在我心中成长为一个冰雪的城堡。正如同太阳在所见的未来里不会熄灭一样，我的信仰正如太阳。”伊万的口气太让人难过了，看起来他的太阳像是熄灭一样让人难过。  
基尔伯特忍不住伸出手去拥抱伊万：“后来他离开你了吗？”  
“他离开我了，但是谢天谢地……小基尔，感谢上帝！”伊万紧紧拥抱住基尔伯特，他将那盏灯扔到了雪地上，把头埋在基尔伯特的肩膀上。

“我说了我不是他！”基尔伯特对着伊万厚厚的衣服咬了下去，由于衣服他厚实，基尔伯特的牙齿泛着酸。  
“你是基尔伯特。”伊万听起来要哭了。  
“是，我是基尔伯特。”基尔伯特觉得莫名其妙，但是被喜欢的人这么依赖着让基尔伯特很有满足感。  
“不准离开我，小基尔！”伊万又说，他的眼泪很快变成了冰渣，从脸上滑落。  
“我不会离开你的，伊万。”基尔伯特好笑地让伊万在他肩膀上抽泣，“我答应你，等春天来了，我们一起离开这儿吧。我带你离开寒冷的冬天好不好，我不相信命运，你说的那些宿命论我是不相信的，我们一定会有很好的未来的。”  
“是的，我们一定会有很好的未来的。”伊万重复道，他抹了抹眼睛，笑了出来，“基尔伯特，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，小伊万。”基尔伯特像是哄孩子一样拍拍伊万宽厚的背。

互相表白了心迹的恋人手牵手在漫天繁星下行走着，那盏灯被重新拾起，拍落了冰雪。他们紧紧靠着。亘古不变的风从他们头顶尖叫着长鸣，而吹不落半盏星火。  
“天空真美啊，如此干净澄澈，我发誓我没有看过比这里更美的夜空了。”基尔伯特由衷地赞叹道。  
“是啊，我热爱这片星空，连带着有时候会对这些冰雪也少了几分厌恶。”伊万抬起头，“从小到大，这片星空都没有什么改变，这和冰雪一样。哪怕大地上战火连天，饥荒遍野，这片星空都默默注视着我们。让我觉得我是多么渺小，我的时间已是那么漫长却不过宇宙轻轻地一次眨眼。”  
“跟星空一比，很多争议就没有什么意义了。”基尔伯特拉着伊万在背风处坐下来，他将帽子摘下来，靠在伊万身上。  
“但爱有意义。”伊万反驳道，“爱是有意义的，广义上的爱让我坚持下去，狭义的爱让我觉得不那么绝望又孤寂。”  
“爱本身无差别，狭义和广义的爱都是爱，本质是一样的。”基尔伯特回答道。  
“小基尔，那不一样。广义的爱让我在漫漫长路里都要走下去，不论多么悲伤、痛苦、绝望或者是多么欢欣、快乐、愉悦，它不管我的意愿，它都让我走下去。而狭义的爱却让我偶尔停下来，我可以栖息到爱的怀抱里，享受片刻的栖息，它看起来很软弱，但是它同时又是无比强大的，为了保护那么一点狭义的爱，我不知道我可以付出什么，但我可以付出我生而为人的一切。”伊万抱紧了在怀中的基尔伯特，“听到了吗？基尔伯特，我可以为你付出一切。”  
“……我也可以。伊万，我也会为你付出一切。”基尔伯特伸出手，抱住伊万的脖颈。  
伊万低下头，有些野蛮地把额头抵到基尔伯特的额头上。  
他们的眼睛注视着对方，半刻也不肯移开目光。

基尔伯特清醒地认识到，伊万眼中的爱意汹涌澎湃，简直要把他给灼伤。但是基尔伯特不害怕，借着微弱的月色和雪光，他亲吻上了伊万的嘴唇。伊万闭上眼，回吻，是非常轻柔的满满珍视的动作。他的唇在基尔伯特唇边逡巡，却迟迟不肯探入，不是试探，而是在确认着什么。是基尔伯特先受不了，他狠狠吻了伊万，把舌头伸到他的嘴唇里。伊万的眼里涌动着水汽，他把基尔伯特按在了雪地上，灯又一次躺倒在旁边。伊万拉下基尔伯特的围巾，以更为方便地亲吻。

“我像是喝醉了，你怎么像伏特加一样，比伏特加更为浓烈，让我喝醉了。”伊万边吻边说，他不止亲到基尔伯特的嘴唇，而是额头，鼻尖，脸颊，下巴，甚至是基尔伯特露出来的手。  
“你等等，伊万，等等！”基尔伯特隔着厚厚的衣服感受到了伊万胯下坚硬的部分，“我们先回家好不好？”  
“回家？好，我们回家。”伊万回过神来，但是不让基尔伯特爬起来，他手脚缠绕着基尔伯特，语气依恋极了，“小基尔，我多想念你，我日日夜夜都在想念你。”  
让基尔伯特吓了一跳的是伊万在他面前哭了，说起来也不是第一次哭，但是哭得很伤心倒是头一次。伊万的眼泪蹭到基尔伯特的脸上，让基尔伯特也很想哭。  
晴朗的雪夜里，两个人手脚贴合地在雪地里紧紧相拥。基尔伯特伸出舌头去亲吻伊万的眼泪：“好了，别哭了。你的眼泪真是咸得要死……我说了不准哭了。”  
基尔伯特侧过脸，让伊万在他怀里哭个痛快。他摸摸自己的眼睛，发现自己眼底也是湿润的。

 

07

基尔伯特和伊万的第一次做爱是在一个大雪的夜晚。  
暖融融的房间里，伊万为基尔伯特吹奏了一曲萨克斯，伊万会很多乐器，是基尔伯特料想不到的，但是伊万的萨克斯同样很厉害。  
他们正徜徉在音乐和爱情交汇的殿堂之时，头顶的灯泡闪了闪，啪地一声宣告了黑暗来临。  
“停电了，伊万。”基尔伯特说。  
“是灯泡坏了……不过也可能是电路的问题。”伊万拿起放在角落的手电筒，“我先去地下室看一下发电机，再试试看换个灯泡。”  
“我有什么可以帮忙的吗？我陪你去看看发电机吧。”基尔伯特站起来，他的身体在黑暗中靠着伊万，基尔伯特身上很是温暖，热气传递到了伊万身上。

“不，我觉得停电的晚上……”伊万拉住基尔伯特的手，“我觉得明天白天去看比较好。”  
“啊？”基尔伯特只觉得黑暗中伊万牵住自己的手，暧昧地摩挲着，让他回想起那天在雪地里两个人手脚的纠缠。  
“明天早上再修吧。”伊万把萨克斯放到了一边，鼓足勇气地打横抱起了基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特挣扎着要下来，却被伊万磕磕绊绊地抱到了地下室里。在这个小旅店的黑暗中伊万比基尔伯特更在行，来回几步，基尔伯特被放到了伊万地下室的床上。  
“没有光，太黑了，什么都看不到！”基尔伯特很不情愿，伊万上来摸索他的身体，脱下了最外面的外套。  
“……那你等等。”伊万愣了下，他从基尔伯特身上下来，离开了房间，不一会儿，伊万提着那盏挂在二楼的灯下来了。  
“不不不，你还是把灯关了吧。”基尔伯特尝试着睁开眼，望到伊万轮廓分明的脸和高大的身躯，以及拿着灯所以显得格外巨大的影子，他连忙闭上眼，“关掉关掉！”  
伊万这回没有听基尔伯特的话。他不顾基尔伯特的抗议把灯摆在了地上。  
他们在荒无人烟冰天雪地的小小角落肆无忌惮的做爱。伊万很温柔但是又很强势，他的身躯健壮有力。基尔伯特被迫摆出一个个姿势迎接伊万的入侵，他的身体接纳着伊万的性器，在摩擦和撞击中得到前所未有的欢乐。

“你是我的基尔伯特，基尔伯特是伊万的基尔伯特。”高潮时，伊万在基尔伯特耳边轻声说，他舔咬着基尔伯特的耳垂。  
“我是你的基尔伯特……”几乎是神志涣散的基尔伯特喃喃地重复着伊万的话，“基尔伯特是伊万的基尔伯特。”

伊万满足地在基尔伯特嘴角烙下一个吻，深情极了，他的嘴唇在基尔伯特耳边静静叙述着什么，可谁也没有听清。

 

08

在这残酷寒冷仙境之中，他们度过了最为幸福的一段时光。只是距离着春季的到来愈加近，伊万显得很焦躁，像基尔伯特最开始来到旅店那样，情绪很不稳定。而基尔伯特是相反的，他很快乐，也偏于祥和，可以包容伊万偶尔的神经质。伊万本来是和基尔伯特睡在一张改装过的大床上，就在基尔伯特的房间里。伊万经常做噩梦半夜惊醒，而美梦中醒来的基尔伯特只能耐心地安慰他，而收效甚微。为了不打扰基尔伯特的睡眠，伊万执意要一个人搬回地下室。基尔伯特劝说无效，也只能让伊万一个人睡回去。  
“你常常这样做噩梦吗？”基尔伯特心疼地摸摸伊万的黑眼圈，昨晚伊万一定又没能睡好。  
“……也不是经常，我不是特别会做梦的人。但是最近……我的身体好像有点变差了。”伊万伸出手，他的手掌上有细小的伤口，之前铲雪的时候被木制的铲子把手给割出来的。木屑伸入肉里，在灯下，基尔伯特花了半个小时给伊万挑出来，而过了好几天了，这种小伤口迟迟不肯愈合，这和伊万平日里异于常人的愈合速度不一样。  
“还疼吗？”基尔伯特抓起伊万的手，在手心吹了气。  
“不是特别疼了，谢谢小基尔。”伊万咧开嘴角，把眼前的基尔伯特拥到怀里，摇了又摇，“小基尔，我真的很爱你很爱你。”  
“我知道。”基尔伯特不知道听到这句话多少遍了，自从两个人恋爱之后，伊万的黏人程度堪比牛皮糖，但基尔伯特甘之如饴，“我也爱你，小伊万。”  
伊万深情地注视着这个基尔伯特，在他身上望见了萧瑟的风和茫茫大雪，还有现已湮灭的岁月。

就在这样晴朗的一天，距离春天越来越近，也越来越冷的时候，那天天气很好。  
“亲爱的，你最近到底怎么了？”基尔伯特对着满是俄罗斯语的书籍和报纸有些厌烦，他伸出脚踢了踢靠在他腿上的伊万。他决定和伊万好好谈一下未来。  
伊万似乎是睡着了，发出了均匀的呼噜声，被基尔伯特的动静吵醒。  
“你回来了！”伊万忽然大叫道，蜷缩的身躯变得高大，将基尔伯特紧紧抱在怀里，又哭又笑，呜咽着重复，“你回来了，小基尔。”  
“你说什么呢，自我们认识两个月来，我从未离开过。”基尔伯特鲜红的眸子闪现奇异的色彩，“你看，我们不是好好的，又度过了一个西伯利亚的冬日吗？春天就快来了，我的伊万。不要怕，春天来了。”接着基尔伯特打开窗子，那扇曾经扑满灰尘被基尔伯特擦干净了的窗子，一瞬间真的雪尽寒收，日光比炉火还要温暖，静静洒在基尔伯特悲天悯人的面容之上。  
“那是我的基尔伯特。”伊万望着窗外一成不变的风雪，望着窗边在静静看书的基尔伯特想。后者光着脚，无忧无虑，银发垂下，炉火的微光让他整个人看起来像是个跳动的L字母。伊万心里十分宽慰，头脑昏沉，几乎盲目地觉得愉悦。于是他走过去，在他的基尔伯特的发上轻轻一吻，被基尔伯特不耐烦地躲开。  
“你发什么疯？”基尔伯特被这头熊这些天的粘人劲弄得恼羞成怒，不是真的恼羞成怒，只是带着他自己都不能承认的害羞罢了。基尔伯特用手扯着伊万的围巾，拉扯伊万奶油色甜蜜的头发，还有捏着伊万作为斯拉夫人尤其大的大鼻子。伊万没有生气，他索性盘着腿，坐在基尔伯特脚下的地毯上，把自己蜷在一团，头轻轻地靠过去，发出了满足的叹息。

很快伊万睡醒了。基尔伯特也睡着了，后者睡着了很安静，不发一点声音，让伊万很是害怕。伊万从基尔伯特身边直起身子，拉了拉基尔伯特的裤腿，基尔伯特迷糊地睁起眼睛。  
“基尔，我梦到春天来到了。”伊万郑重地说，仿佛末日来临那般惊惧着春天的到来。  
基尔伯特确定那不是幻觉。他不可能忘记伊万那时候的眼神，好似是面对着最为可怕的怪物一般看着他，基尔伯特没做出什么反应，是伊万先大声尖叫了起来。  
基尔伯特静静地看着伊万，看着伊万泪流满面、呜咽着哭泣，先忍不住了去捂住伊万的嘴巴。  
“伊万，别哭。”基尔伯特不知道那是他第几次这样安慰伊万，但这回这么做毫不管用。  
“小基尔，小基尔……春天来了。”伊万的嘴巴在基尔伯特手心翕动，热气和眼泪沾了基尔伯特满手。  
“我在，春天还没有来呢。”基尔伯特蹲下身子，将伊万拥入怀中。  
“小基尔，我知道你是小基尔。但是你又不是小基尔，”伊万在基尔伯特怀里说出惊人之语，他是认真的，他望着基尔伯特，望见了另外一个基尔伯特，“我已经失去了一个小基尔，如今要失去第二个了。”

 

09

1989年旧历快过去的冬夜。  
这是今年最后一场雪。比以往的雪下得都大，渺渺茫茫的大雪至天顶洒落，像是棉絮落满大地，落在坚硬的永不融化的冻土之上。  
在纷飞的大雪中，银发男人敲着了荒野中唯一一个旅店的门，他冻得瑟瑟发抖，他全身披满冰雪却无暇拂去，他像一个雪人一样靠在门上，他等待着有人为他开门。  
“我知道你会回来的。”  
旅店主人打开门，将这个被冻坏了的旅人带入旅店中。

旅人闻言抬起头，冰雪下他有一双美丽的眼睛，曾经应该是灵动活泼的眼睛，如今沉淀满了冰雪。旅人紧抿着嘴唇，不发一语。  
“小基尔，跟伊万永远在一起不好吗？就只是一个冬天而已，春天到了你就会离开我了。像其他人一样，他们头也不回地离我而去，去了更加温暖的地方。”旅店主人，也就是伊万·布拉金斯基，给旅人，也就是基尔伯特·贝什米特，倒了一杯白开水，是真的白开水，不是伏特加酒，“但小基尔，你是不一样的。你可以去温暖的地方，我不怪任何人，当然也不会怪你……但是小基尔，你不能去更加寒冷的地方……消失即是虚无，那个地方该是多么冷啊，冷得连万尼亚也不敢想象的地方。”  
“我不是东德，我不是你说的那位基尔伯特……虽然就像你说的我们长得一模一样，其他方面也一模一样，但我只是一个普通人，我从小生活在东柏林，有一个弟弟和不负责任的父母。我是一个人类，过两年就会老去，我不是你说的那位基尔伯特。我只是基尔伯特。”基尔伯特说得颠三倒四，他挫败极了，他想逃离这儿，但是却在一个寒冷的雪夜里回到了这儿。  
而基尔伯特至今不敢相信，面前这位是伟大的苏联的国家殿下，哦不，国家同志。他曾经也听说过一些传说，比如国家是有像人类一样的意志实体的，但他没有相信过，会有人跟国家一样长久？这怎么可能……但是不由得他不相信。  
但就算国家意识是存在的，以一个人类的方式，但国家怎么会爱上一个国家？

“我爱上他的时候，不是俄罗斯，也不是苏联，而是伊万。他被我爱上，又爱上我的时候，不是普鲁士，也不是东德，只是基尔伯特……这就像我爱上你一样……抱歉，基尔，我是真心，真心在爱着你……”伊万也很是悔恨，他捂着脸，他的思绪乱糟糟的，“我不知道我如何会遇到你……你怎么会遇到我？我只是因为失去了那个基尔伯特而痛苦绝望，我一段时间内都失去了伊万这个躯壳，于是我来到这个古老的小旅店，打算一个人度过冬天……你不该来的，基尔，你不该来这儿。”  
“你不爱我。你爱上的是那个基尔伯特的影子，但我不是他的影子，我是独立的个体，我拥有独立的灵魂。我也不知道我为何会来到这儿……但我不相信什么命运，现在也不相信。伊万，你听着，我爱你，是爱着作为伊万的此刻的你，如果你爱我，也请爱着这个基尔伯特。”基尔伯特一字一句地宣告道。  
“你不是那个基尔伯特，我爱那个基尔伯特，但我也爱你。我不知道我该如何区分你们，我心中明白你们是不同的，但是我又隐隐约约抱有幻想，希望知道你们是相同的。但是小基尔，你真的不是他离开这个世界而上帝赠与我的礼物吗？”伊万继续说着，他精神恍惚，很容易被基尔伯特一拳打倒在地上。

“去你妈的礼物！”兜帽下基尔伯特的怒容遏制不住，“我这辈子都后悔遇到你！”  
伊万擦着嘴角的鲜血，躺倒在地上。基尔伯特的鞋子就要往他身上踢来，伊万连忙抱住基尔伯特的靴子。伊万又哭又笑地抱着基尔伯特的腿，而基尔伯特再也没有力气把他踢翻在一边了。  
而基尔伯特心中突然产生了一个极为荒谬的想法：说不定，那个基尔伯特就是我，而我，也是那个基尔伯特？……这太荒谬了，基尔伯特很快否定了，他开始回忆起自己的童年，回忆起可爱的弟弟和一直忙于工作的父母……那些是最为确凿的证据，证明他不是那个基尔伯特。基尔伯特安心了点，他只想等待着春天早点来，雪停了就可以离开这个地方了。而伊万，伊万，想起伊万，基尔伯特的心就揪了起来。  
“真的不是你的幻想症吗？伊万？你如何是一个国家……你只是普通的苏联男人，伊万·布拉金斯基而已。”基尔伯特蹲在伊万脸边，看着下方那个男人恍惚极了的微笑，而脸边满是眼泪。

“基尔伯特，不论你是哪个基尔伯特……”伊万朝着基尔伯特伸出手，“请把我拉出这个冰雪深渊吧。”  
基尔伯特犹豫了许久，终于伸出手握住了伊万的手，他板着脸教育道：“如果你少发点神经，我们还可以……”  
“好。”伊万答应得十分爽快，他眼里跳动着火焰，是壁炉熊熊燃烧的火的倒影，“就当是我的幻想症吧，至少陪我度过这个冬天。我亲爱的旅人。”  
座钟发出十二点的十二声催眠的声响。

“冬天快结束了，伊万。”基尔伯特在心中撕扯掉一张日历，他握着伊万的手贴到脸边，“你看，又是新的一天了，伊万。”

 

10

静谧祥和的春天到来的时候，伊万的精神好了很多，不会再把这个基尔伯特错认成其他人，也没有奇怪的妄想症了。基尔伯特对他恋人的精神状态很满意，所以当伊万邀请基尔伯特去河边看花的时候他欣然应允。  
那天伊万兴致高昂，他为基尔伯特做了好吃的早餐，是基尔伯特喜欢的火腿三明治和热牛奶。两个人穿戴整齐，就出门散步了。  
“冰雪刚开始融化，河边就开花了吗？”走在路上，基尔伯特很好奇。他在春天变成了活泼可爱的小鸟蹦蹦跳跳，伊万很享受这样的基尔伯特。  
“河边会比较温暖一些，有些花会开的。”伊万耐心地解释。

说着他们就沿着开始融化的湿漉漉的泥土走了很长的一段路，基尔伯特远远就听到了潺潺的水声，远处开始有隐隐约约的绿色了，春天真的是到来了。  
“说是河，其实是一条小溪。”伊万指着远方那点裸露出来的浅蓝说道。  
“真的吗？”基尔伯特迫不及待地想看到大自然中流动的水了，看了几个月的固态水，再美再晶莹剔透的冰雪也让基尔伯特感到了厌倦。  
基尔伯特放开伊万的手，先跑到了河边。这条河边上立着几棵枯败的不知是生是石的漆黑树木，而地下的河流一半是融化的冰层，水流的声音便从底下发出，而溪流另一半是还未融化的冰雪。  
“这棵树死了，而那棵树还活着。”慢了几步的伊万解释道，“等到再暖和一些，这棵树还会发芽，而那棵树，只能被当做菌落生长的天地了。”  
“会长很多蘑菇吗？”基尔伯特摸上那棵被伊万宣判死刑的枯树，表面上嶙峋不平而又湿漉漉的。  
“那得等夏天，要最温暖湿润的时候才会长。”伊万笑着说，他摸了摸基尔伯特被风吹乱的头发。

“瞧，我看到了什么？是很小很小的叶子！”基尔伯特不经意看到了枝头上的一点新绿，那棵还活着的树居然偷偷长出了叶子，很小很小的芽，长在还未融化的冰雪间。  
“这是一棵花楸树……会开出火红的或是雪白的花楸花来，象征着故乡、新娘、还有美好忠诚的爱情，也被称作苦树。那来自一个久远的传说。”伊万对基尔伯特介绍道，他将枝头上的冰雪拂落。  
“什么传说？”基尔伯特对这些文化传说什么的抱有过分的热衷。  
“从前，有一棵花楸，它在一个炎热的晚上，即将开放，而花楸尝到了初次的苦涩……一阵风雨之后，花楸树将大地的苦汁吸入到了自己身体中。它的果实十分苦涩，也许是尝到了人世该有的艰辛一样。”伊万说，“花椒树也会种在墓园边上，可能是过往的灰白色亡灵也喜欢这种花。”  
“听起来是很美丽也很伟大的树，等秋天——花椒树是在秋天开的吧，带我来这儿看看这棵树吧。”基尔伯特略带怜惜地抚摸着树皮。  
“今年的雪融化得比往年快。”伊万转过头，蹲下身子，伸手去摸河里潺潺的流水。  
基尔伯特也跟着去摸：“我很久没有感受过流动的水了，好奇妙！”

“基尔，”伊万撩起一点水，泼洒到对岸去，“沿着河一直走下去，不要回头地走上半天，就可以到附近的镇上了。”  
“嗯？”基尔伯特还在玩水，没能反应过来伊万说了什么。  
“我在你的衣服里塞了足够的钱……”伊万继续说，他玩水的动作越来越机械，到后来纯粹是想把水泼到对岸的冰雪中去。  
“你的意思是……我应该走了吗？”基尔伯特转过头，认真地问伊万。  
伊万艰难地张嘴，却没能说出口，他难堪地死死盯着冰面。  
“嗯，我知道了。”基尔伯特点点头，他坚定地回答，“我知道了。”  
伊万低着头，像是出征失败的将军。  
“现在？”基尔伯特又问道，“你希望我现在就走吗？”  
“今天天气很好，是一个值得高兴的，适合分别的日子。”伊万说，他用通红的手抹抹眼睛。  
“好。”基尔伯特从河边站起身来，他踉踉跄跄地走出了半步。伊万的一只手伸出来把基尔伯特拉回原地。  
“伊万，你还要干嘛？！”基尔伯特装得怒气冲冲，他气急败坏，恨不得把伊万推到河里去。然而伊万迎面给了基尔伯特一个湿漉漉的吻，带着冬天冰雪……和春天青草的味道。基尔伯特接受了这个吻，他抱着伊万回吻，发誓把伊万的嘴巴咬破了。

“抱歉，花还没开。”伊万小心翼翼地道歉，“但是雪花也是花吧……”伊万从枝头扫落了一手的雪，吻了一吻，递给基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特默默地将伊万的临别礼物收到手心里，那些雪是如此冰冷，却又如此灼热。基尔伯特搞不清楚。  
直到捧着的这些雪滴滴答答融化了，基尔伯特才俯身而就，像是小鹿舔舐清水，他尝到了一丝腥味，那是伊万的血的味道。

“再见了，伊万。”基尔伯特捧着那时候还未融化的雪花跟伊万告别，他的手冻僵了也不肯放开伊万的花。  
而伊万站在原处朝基尔伯特摆着手。他像是一个真正的雪人立在河边一动不动，风都吹不开他眼前的冰雪。  
“我会回来的！”基尔伯特回过头大声许诺道。  
伊万自始至终都没有回答基尔伯特，他只是静静站着。他已然落入深渊，再没有一个旅人可以来到冬夜里敲开他不为任何人打开的门，也没有任何一个基尔伯特可以把他从虚无的寒冷和黑暗中解救回来了。

基尔伯特并不知道这一切，他还在想到秋天的时候回到这儿，看火红的花椒。当然当基尔伯特见到暌违了一个冬季的热闹人群，迎接春日的人们带着欢声笑语从他身边走过，迟钝如基尔伯特在冥冥中预料了什么。  
他大概是再也不可能见到伊万了。

 

0

1991年秋天。  
一位从西边来的旅人在荒败又热闹的平原中寻找着什么。他找到一条还未结冰的河，一棵正在开花的树，和一家空荡荡的破败的旅店。除此之外，再无其他了。

旅人从清澈的河边撩起一捧水，低下头一饮而尽。他渴极了，又觉得冷，他靠着一棵枯死的树小憩。天顶几颗寒星摇摇欲坠，和旅人一并等待暮色降临。  
夕阳下大半天空都是火烧云，花椒开得艳丽，像是俄罗斯新娘的嫁裳。

旅人小声啜泣了起来。  
怪不得他，美总是让人落泪。


End file.
